


September 27, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open the minute Streaky searched for something to do.





	September 27, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open the minute Streaky searched for something to do and tore his daughter's stuffed animals apart in her bedroom.

THE END


End file.
